Misterioso
by Sophlock
Summary: Mr Sherlock Holmes is the mysterious music teacher at John's new school out in the countryside. As John's life takes new paths, where will his and Mr Holmes' cross? johnlock Student/teacher!lock AU
1. Guess my name

**PREFACE**

**Title: Misterioso (The Italian music term for 'secretively', you'll see why that's a clever title later pfft) **

**Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson**

**Rating: M (for later chapters that might (probably will) have smut, and other adult themes) **

**Warnings/Triggers: Abuse in later chapters, some strong language use and maybe some homophobia.**

**Spoilers: No spoilers for the real episodes.**

**Pairings: Sherlock/John**

**Summary: Mr Sherlock Holmes is the mysterious music teacher at John's new school out in the countryside. As John's life takes new paths, where will his and Mr Holmes' cross? Student/teacher!lock AU **

**Author's notes: I'm back! So I wanted to write some student/teacher!lock, then some people said I should post it. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it and I'll carry it on if people like it, so let me know in a review please? (Seriously I get worried, if this gets a bad reaction or no reaction I'll take it down and pretend that it never happened. O_o) **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

***Disclaimer* Because I can't write lyrics, I'm going to use lyrics from songs that are already written and pretend Sherlock wrote them (Hey it's an AU ok), so I'll write the names of songs and artists used in each chapter. Also, then you can find them and have a listen if you want. **

Songs this chapter: Tom Odell- Grow Old With Me

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Guess my name

John sighed as he walked into the new school in the middle of the countryside. It was wet, windy and cold, what kind of idiot built a school all the way out here?

He looked around the recently built school and glanced at some of the groups of friends. They all looked perfectly happy with the numbers they had now, John would probably just be one person too many. He'd only come to this new school because his parents had insisted the countryside would be better for them all. The real reason if they were honest was because they were trying to keep Harry away from trouble in the city.

The sandy haired boy took his time table out and frowned at the list for today, he didn't like school, he wasn't good at anything really except science, that was the only good thing on his time table.

Because he'd moved schools at such a difficult time- in the middle of his GCSE's- John's options had been messed up and he'd had to change some subjects around. He sighed as he spotted his new subject, music. He sighed again as he saw that because he was so behind in it, he had extra lessons, some of them even one-to-one. Well shit. John was awful at music, always had, always would be. He didn't even see the point in trying for this GCSE, he would rather be studying for the others. It looked like his music teacher, Mr Holmes apparently, would have a hard job on his hands.

John folded his time table away and put it back into his bag before looking around again. He looked at the other boys and raised his eyebrows a bit. Well at least there were some good looking ones. John was gay, he knew it and he wouldn't deny it. He just hoped they would accept that here, and maybe he could find a nice boy.

The short boy heard the bell ring so he headed off to his first double lesson of biology, the highlight to his day.

* * *

At break, John was greeted by some guys he'd seen in his biology class, they seemed nice enough. He smiled at them as they talked to him and joked. They had a look at John's timetable and raised their eyebrows before chuckling quite a bit.

John frowned at them "What? What's up with my timetable?" He took it off them and scrutinised the sheet.

Sam, a boy with brown wavy hair shrugged and shook his head a bit "Oh nothing really.. You've got a lot of music on there, haven't you? Bit of a music fan?"

"No not at all ugh I hate it" The shorter boy rolled his eyes "But why is that funny?"

Sam nodded a bit "Oh no, _that's_ not funny, you've just got to spend a lot of time with Mr Holmes, and he's grumpy as fuck and weird sometimes. And you've got one-to-one lessons with him too.."

John sighed "Oh for fucks sake. So I hate music and now I've got an asshole for a teacher too?"

"Yep, sorry" Sam smiled "Oh well, you never know, he might like you more than other people?"

"I doubt it, I'm shit at music and he's stuck with me in some of his free periods, so yeah" John put the damn timetable away again as the bell went "Well I've got him now, so see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." They smiled and walked off to their lessons.

John went down to the music classrooms and took a deep breath through his nose before glancing in the window at the room inside. Empty. Well great. He knocked a bit, before deciding it was pointless and slowly opening the door and going in.

"John, I presume?" Mr Holmes' deep voice rang out behind John before he took a sip of coffee from his mug and looked back down at the boy.

The sandy haired boy started a bit before turning around and nodding quickly "Yes sir"

The curly haired teacher nodded with a raised eyebrow "Right. In you go then." He nodded at the half opened door before reaching over John with his free hand and pushing it open further.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." John went in the class and looked around "Where d'you want me to sit sir?"

"Anywhere." The teacher waved a dismissive hand as he went over to his messy desk. He put his coffee down, sat in his chair and span it around to look at John as he sat down. He crossed one leg over the other, and leant his elbow on the desk with his chin resting in his palm, little finger between his lips.

John stared back. Wow ok. "Uhm.. Can I just say, before we start-"

"You're shit at music, yes I know." Mr Holmes rolled his eyes "But I'm going to get you a good grade, no matter what."

The sandy haired boy raised his eyebrows, he hadn't heard a teacher swear before, but ok. "Uhm yeah sir thanks for that but I'm a bit of a lost cause, I'll fail anyway so sorry in advance."

The curly haired teacher raised his eyebrows back "We'll see about that." He moved his position and took another sip of coffee before replying again "Tell me about you John."

John sighed inwardly a bit. He hated things like these, 'getting to know you' shit. But he decided to play along "My name is John Watson. I moved to the countryside from the city and now I'm here at this school. I have a sister called Harry, oh and I'm bad at music."

Mr Holmes nodded and fake smiled a little "You missed something important to you." He tapped his fingers on his coffee mug.

"I did?" John frowned as he thought _'Yeah I'm gay but no one needs to know that yet' _

"Yes, you're homosexuality?" The teacher raised his eyebrows "Or is that not important to you?"

John blushed red before shaking his head a little, god they were right, this guy is an asshole. "Sir I don't think that's appropriate.. Does it really matter to music?"

The thin man shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not. Lots of different things can effect music."

"Oh ok.." John just frowned a bit at the teacher. He was an asshole. But he was a god damn good _looking_ asshole. He had beautiful dark curls- John wondered what it would be like to brush his hand through the-, tall frame, perfect mouth and the most wonderful eyes John had ever seen. One minute they were blue, the next, green, and each time icy but amazingly attractive at the same time. So basically, John sighed inwardly, the hottest guy he'd seen so far was his teacher _and_ an asshole. Excellent.

Mr Holmes stood up, rather dramatically if John may say so, and went to a messy cupboard. He dug around a bit as he spoke "Ok I will provide you with an exercise book, we'll learn notes, bars, key signatures, time signatures, counting, pitch, sharps, flats, Italian music terms, tempo, different orchestral sectionals, conducting aaaaaand I think that's it." He found an exercise book before coming back to John's desk and throwing it down with a flourish and a smile.

John looked up at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. That list of things sounded awful. "What d'you want me to write on the front of my book?"

Mr Holmes moved a chair and sat on the edge of a desk in front of John's row and looked at the boy "John Watson, Y11, Music, Mr S Holmes."

The sandy haired boy wrote that down neatly before looking up expectantly again at the handsome man.

"I bet you can't guess my name." The tall teacher smirked as he looked over his student.

"Uhm you want me to guess? How many guesses do I get?" John frowned a little as he started to think.

"As many as you want." Mr Holmes shrugged "If you guess it, you can choose which instrument you learn."

"Oh ok.." John frowned a little but started guessing anyway "Ok I'll say a list and if I get it you have to shout out. Sam, Stephen, Scott, Sid, Stan, Sean, Sebastian, Simon, Solomon, Stewart.." He looked at the teacher who was smirking at him, he sighed and through his hands up a little "I don't know, Sancho?"

Mr Holmes rolled his eyebrows and smirked even more "Do I look like a suit any of those names? Stan Holmes? Solomon Holmes?"

The fair haired boy shrugged "Ok no you don't, but what's your name then?"

"Sherlock. And when we're alone together you can call me that, when we're in class with others, it's Mr Holmes or sir." The teacher smiled.

"Oh ok.. Are you sure sir?" John had never been told a teacher's name before, but wow Sherlock was a great name.

"Sherlock. And yes I'm sure." Mr Holmes stood up and walked over to the whiteboard, he grabbed a pen and wrote in capitals in the middle of the board 'SHERLOCK', he underlined it and turned back to face John with a smirk.

"Oh ok" John opened his exercise book as he tried not to look at the teacher's captivating smirk and good looks.

"Ok so first we'll look at time signatures" Sherlock started writing on the board as John settled in for the boredom.

* * *

"Any questions?" Mr Holmes turned around at the end of the lesson and smiled at John.

"Uhm... No" John started packing his things away "Oh wait, what instruments do you play Sherlock?" It still felt weird to call his teacher by his first name, but he'd been instructed to.

The teacher smiled at the use of his name then shrugged "You'll have to find out." He looked away as the bell rang "You can go now."

John frowned a bit, why was a music teacher acting so weird about telling people what he played? He ignored the thought and stood up "Bye" he left the classroom to go to lunch.

Sherlock watched the door close before going back to his desk and sitting down with a sigh. What just happened? He told a student to call him by his first name when they were alone. He'd never done that before.. But something was different about this boy. Sherlock knew that.

John had asked him what he played, and Sherlock had answered dismissively and maybe even slightly embarrassed. The true answer he should have given was "Everything." Because it was true, give him an instrument and he would play it. He even sang. He wrote music, and played it, but he did it in private.

No one needed to know why he did it in private.

He made sure the door was closed before going back to the keyboard and turning it on. The tall man sat down and began to improvise, he let his voice go soft.

"I can feel you breathing." He took a breath as he sang "With your hair on my skin. As we lie in the deep of our-" he stopped abruptly as he heard the door open. He looked up, no one ever came in his room during break, lunch or after school. It was an unspoken rule between the staff and students. John.

John blushed as the teacher narrowed his eyes at him "Sorry sir I just forgot my pencil case.."

Sherlock turned the keyboard off and stood up, he turned his back on the boy and went to his desk "Get it then."

"Oh you don't have to stop sir.." John went to his desk and took the pencil case "I'd like to hear it actually."

"No." Mr Holmes started moving things around on his desk to make himself look busy.

"Oh ok.." John looked at the teacher, he plucked up the courage and just asked straight out "Why are you embarrassed about your music?"

The teacher stopped, still with papers in his hand, he turned his head and looked at the boy "You have your pencil case."

John blinked in surprise at how cold the teacher's voice suddenly went, how he seemed to have slammed the shutters down to the world. "Yes but, Sherlock-"

The tall teacher raised his eyebrows in questioning, as if he'd never told the boy his name "Mr Holmes."

The sandy haired teenager swallowed "Sorry sir. I'll just go." He quickly stuffed his pencil case into his bag and basically ran out of the room.

Sherlock let a breath out through his nose as he sat down in his chair, he rested his head on his hand where it leant on the desk. He chewed his lip a bit before shaking his head and opening his computer and starting a new composition.

John sighed, he'd only had one lesson with the guy and he'd already fucked up. He'd asked an apparently personal question, then called the teacher by his first name at the wrong time. Great.

* * *

**Please review if you want more! It means a lot to me :3 thankies for reading :) **


	2. Just because

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: some strong language use and mentions of blood. **

**Author's notes: Ugh I am so sorry this took so long to upload! What with the holidays then being thrown straight back into exams and school and shit, I didn't have much time to write at all! But it's here now :3 **

**REVIEWS:**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It really helped me to actually make sure I continued this :3 **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Just because. 

John sat down in music class, luckily this lesson was with the whole class, so he wouldn't have to face the awkwardness with Mr Holmes yet.

Sherlock looked around the class, they were all just chatting about things Sherlock didn't care for. All except John Watson, he sat there chewing his pen and glancing at his teacher every so often.

Mr Holmes looked at the boy, something was different about him, Sherlock just didn't know what. He sighed before quietening the class and beginning the lesson.

* * *

Sherlock looked around at the students as they worked alone on the computers with their headphones on. He liked this, it meant he could watch students without them making noise and he could see what kind of person each one was.

He looked over at John, he seemed to be struggling with the new music software, understandable really. Sherlock pursed his lips a little before going over, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the student.

"Oh, oh hi sir.." John blinked a bit as he took his headphones off and avoided eye contact.

"Hello John." Sherlock replied as he took the mouse and began to work with the software, he glanced around to check no one was listening before talking quietly "What you heard at lunch yesterday"

"Yes sir" John nodded a bit before adding "It was lovely sir.."

The tall man glanced sideways at him for his comment before looking back at the computer again "No one comes in my room at break, lunch or after school, unless I invite them."

"Oh oh ok sir" John nodded a bit before frowning and blurting out "But your music is lovely, I'm sure people would like to listen"

Mr Holmes sighed a bit "John I don't want people to listen" He finished with the software and just sat back and looked at the boy.

"Why? People would love it" The sandy haired boy was trying to avoid eye contact with his teacher, but it was hard when the man's eyes were boring into him.

"Just.. Because.. Just because." The man frowned, he didn't have to justify his choices to the boy, yet he felt the need to.

"Right ok" John felt the atmosphere go a bit awkward, so he tried to make conversation with the man looking at him "How long have you been here sir?"

Surprised a little by the suddenly chatty conversation, Sherlock replied "Not long.. Since the beginning of this year, so.. It's March so 7 months."

"Oh mhmm" the sandy haired boy nodded "Do they like you? The teachers I mean." John didn't really know why he wanted to find out so much about a teacher, he'd never really been that bothered about others before.

Sherlock chuckled "Not particularly, they think I'm a freak." He let his eyes drop a bit as he thought about it.

"How'd you know that?" John frowned, Mr Holmes wasn't a freak, why would the teachers think that?

"Well they're all smiley smiley when I walk in the staff room, but as I'm leaving, before I'm even made it through the door, they whisper and mutter about me." The teacher shrugged, to be honest, it didn't bother him. He didn't need them, they were all idiots anyway.

"Oh that's not right" The boy frowned again, he never really expected teachers to be like that, he'd always assumed they just got on well, like some teachers friends group or something.

The teacher smiled a bit at the boy's concern and shrugged "I'm not bothered. They can say what they like, most people do."

John smiled sympathetically a bit "Well.. The students say you're grumpy and weird." He added quickly "Well some of them maybe I don't know"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows "Right.. D'you think that?" He tilted his head a bit to the side and looked at his student.

"No sir." John smiled "I think you're fine. In my first lesson with you, you let me call you by your first name, so that's pretty cool."

Mr Holmes nodded a bit "Mhmm.." He still didn't know why he'd allowed John to do that "You can still do that by the way. Oh, and because you didn't guess my name right, I chose for you to learn piano. Ok?"

The teenager sighed, he was hoping for something stupidly easy like the triangle or some shit, oh well, there was nothing he could do about it "And you'll teach me that?"

"Yeah, in our one to one lessons" Sherlock smiled a bit "When we've done all the technical and theory work."

"Sounds good" John smiled, well at least he could spend more intimate time with the teacher. Even though people said he was weird, or an asshole, or whatever, John decided the he wasn't that bad. He thought Mr Holmes was just different, that's all, and some people don't like difference.

Sherlock tried to chat a bit more, he didn't do this often but he felt the need to, and he wanted to actually. "How's it going with friends and.. Things?"

The sandy haired teenager smiled "Alright, there's a few boys that I hang around with, that's all" he nodded a bit "That's all I need really"

"Not looking for.. A partner?" Sherlock chose his words wisely, he knew the boy was gay, but he didn't want to embarrass him in case any of his classmates were listening. Sherlock had been embarrassed enough at his own school to know what that was like.

John looked at the teacher, feeling his cheeks blush a bit "Uhm, not sure really" he looked around the class "I don't even know if they'll accept it"

Mr Holmes nodded a little, he knew what it was like not to be accepted, and how nervous it must make John feel. He smiled a bit, hoping it looked reassuring "I hope they will John, and if not, then they're all idiots and you don't need them." The teacher thought for a second "Well they're all idiots anyway, but you know what I mean"

John chuckled "Yeah I get it sir" the teacher and student both sat in silence just looking at each other for a moment, before the bell rang and they startled a little out of their reveries.

Sherlock jumped up and shook his head a little as the class packed away and he shouted over the noise "I'll see you next lesson, I want the composition complete and in my hands by Monday!" He glanced at John for a moment, then as he looked back at the class he noticed one of the boys being stupid "Stephen, stop being a dick in my classroom!" He had no idea where that came from, he just frowned a little as soon as it left his mouth.

The class stared at him for a second, before laughter spread through them, much to Sherlock's relief. He relaxed a little and smiled, it felt good to hear the students liking him for once. He glanced at John, who was beaming at him, before nodding a little "See you all later."

* * *

John sat alone in the classroom, apparently he was early, and Mr Holmes wasn't here yet. He looked around the room, it was just a normal classroom, until you looked at the teacher's desk. It was a complete mess, with sheet music, guitar strings, and jack plugs strewn all over it. It made John smile to see it that way actually, to know that not all teachers were neat and tidy robots with no lives.

Sherlock didn't park his car in the car park, he basically just ditched it in what looked like a space. He grabbed his things from the boot, and ran towards the school; he could feel his coat billowing out behind him as he ran. He ran to the corridor that his classroom was on and burst through the door, panting "John"

The sandy haired teen jumped a bit and looked at his teacher. He blinked as he looked the man up and down, his hair was a mess, his shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top so it revealed some skin, his amazing coat slung on his shoulders a bit lopsided, and his lips were slightly parted as he panted a little from running "Sir?" He knew he shouldn't be thinking it, but god the teacher looked hot.

The tall man shook his head before coming in the room properly and closing the door "Sherlock, I told you to call me Sherlock" he went over to his desk and added even more sheets to his already messy desk.

"Are you ok sir?" John watched as the man took off his coat and slung it on the back of his desk chair and tried to log onto his computer at the same time as organising his papers a little.

"Yes, yes fine" Sherlock shook his head a little, not really paying attention, he knocked over some left over coffee from yesterday, all over a pile of homework sheets "Oh Jesus Christ!"

The short teenager frowned "Would you like some help sir?" He stood up and started walking over to the desk.

"What? No, I'm fine" The curly haired man set the coffee mug back up and started trying to clean the coffee off the sheets, muttering to himself "Ugh seriously, Jesus this is not what I needed today"

John stopped and watched "Sir- Sherlock, uhm.. seriously I can help if you want?" he played with his hands a little, he wanted to help the teacher instead of watching him struggle.

"No I am fine!" Sherlock snapped accidentally as he threw the sheets back down on the desk in exasperation, he grabbed at his hair a little.

John looked down and shuffled back to his seat "Sorry" he sat back down and just watched the teacher a bit, not wanting to upset him any further.

Sherlock sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair before grabbing a pile of sheets that some students had left on his desk the other day "Fu-!" He dropped the sheets instantly as he felt a sharp object slice into the palm of his hand.

John couldn't help himself "Sherlock?" He jumped up and went over, glancing at the papers on the floor and the glint of the scissors that had been left inside "Your hand!"

The teacher glared at the injury to his palm, the blood leaking out "It'll be fine" He sighed as he calmed down a little "Just.. sit down and I'll teach your lesson"

The short boy shook his head "No you can't teach at the moment, you're not ok" he pointed at the teacher's hand "Get that sorted out first"

"It'll just stop and heal, it's ok" Sherlock looked at the student stood next to him. His face showed concern, but also a seriousness and determination to sort out the injury.

"No, come on" The short boy walked back to his desk, he went in his bag and dug around a bit before finding a plaster and walking back over to his teacher.

"You carry plasters around?" The tall man looked at the boy with a small smile playing on his lips and a slight furrow to his brow.

The student shrugged a bit "You have to be prepared at all times with a sister like mine" he didn't say anymore, just unwrapped the plaster. He took a tissue from the desk, took the teacher's hand and cleaned the wound, before gently laying the plaster over the cut.

Sherlock looked at his hand "Thank you" he looked back at the boy "Sister like yours?" his mind started to race with different reasons for what John meant.

The sandy haired boy threw the plaster packaging in the bin, he sighed a little before deciding to just tell the truth, there was no going back now that he'd said that "Alcohol"

"Oh" The teacher started to organise his desk a little as John sat back down at his desk "You look after her like that too?" he glanced at the boy in front of him.

"If she staggers back in the house at 2am while mum and dad are asleep and she's got a grazed knee or cut, I don't ask questions, just help" John chewed his lip a little "I'm hardly going to say no, am I?"

Sherlock felt his heart drop a little, though he wasn't sure exactly what for, well he had ideas. It reminded him of when Mycroft found him whacked up on some drug somewhere, and cared for him "No, you're not.." Sherlock also felt his respect for John increase, but at the same time he remembered what else Mycroft had done, and the respect for his brother dropped even further.

"Just gives me a good reason to stay away from that stuff I guess" John smiled pathetically a bit "I just wish she'd see it too" he sniffed a bit and tried a little joke "But she won't will she? So I shouldn't waste my time showing her when I should be studying music for you"

The thin man looked at the boy quietly for a moment, he was seeing more and more of the boy and his life, and he'd hardly been here that long. He shook his head a little "Yeah, speaking of which.. we're studying dynamics today"

The teenager nodded "Yeah, ok" He took his book out as Sherlock grabbed a whiteboard pen and started to write on the board.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry again that it took so long! Please review? ;3**


End file.
